


Almond Milk

by dreamonlosers



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonlosers/pseuds/dreamonlosers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post! http://salasanders.tumblr.com/post/142384919317</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almond Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I am still a bit shaky on writing people existing in real life but I guess it is more that I am writing their persona rather than who they actually are, as I do not personally know any of them.
> 
> You can interpret their relationship as either platonic or romantic, it's not totally relevant to this fic. :^)
> 
> Anyways, I didn't follow the post word for word but it was pretty obvious that I based it off of that. I hope this is enjoyable!

The refrigerator, littered with novelty magnets and scrappy notes, added onto the list of distractions pulling Frank from managing some bills and taxes too complex for his mind to handle. He was a musician, goddammit! But Gerard was sleeping, or drawing, or stalking through Twitter, or doing whatever shit that took so much of his focus that he couldn't walk away, so Frank figured that he best do them then. Well, until he got so fucking bored that a dull ache formed behind his eyes.

Stepping away from the desk, Frank walked towards the kitchen. _Get back to work, dumbass_ he thought, but his feet had a different idea and he found himself staring blankly at the empty gallon of milk on the refrigerator shelf. At this point, he couldn't remember if he or Gerard had left it there, it was a bad habit shared by both the musicians.

Frank tore off a sheet from a note pad and scribbled _whole milk_ , making sure to underline the word 'whole' for emphasis. Gerard liked that almond shit which was basically water lying about being milk. Bullshit, if you asked Frank, and it was his week to get his choice of milk anyways.

He thought he had started the new grocery list until he found a new sheet of paper attached to the fridge's door. Gerard had probably posted in the middle of the night during his series-of-musings-at-unholy-hours. Frank squinted at Gee's tired, chicken-scratch handwriting in jumbo black sharpie pen and then grabbed his own red marker.

Some corrections had to be made, which was obvious as Frank skimmed the list. The first few items particularly worried him because he had no clue what the hell Gerard wanted to do with them. They read:

_-dry ice  
-kerosene_

Next to each of them, Frank wrote 'no' in big capital letters. He hadn't forgotten Gerard's poor grades in science, which he hadn't studied in years, by the way. He continued:

_-nondairy creamer  
-duct tape_

Frank didn't like nondairy creamer, but he didn't drink coffee nearly as much as his roommate. Also, the duct tape was questionable, but he couldn't think of any solid anecdote as to why Gerard *shouldn't* be trusted with it. So, he marked them down as a 'maybe' and went on.

_-mentos  
-diet coke_

Frank grouped the two together and wrote, "Not at the same time." Obviously.

_-cannonballs_

Fuck no. Definitely not. He emphasized that in his note, telling himself to bring up later that Gerard's recent interest in pirate literature did _not_ justify cannonballs in their tiny apartment.

_-entire cow (non slaughtered, of course)_

He snorted at the thought of Gee bringing home a cow. But where the hell did he think they could put it? And Frank certainly would not clean up after actual bull shit. He specified the latter fact in his comment.

_-many, many candles_

Frank wrote, "You can have four. No pumpkin-spice latte scents!!! We have enough."

_-chainsaw  
-blowtorch_

"Absolutely not," and, "Never." Frank rolled his eyes at the lunacy of allowing a chainsaw and blowtorch into the apartment. Of all the shit in the world, Gerard wanted the shit that would burn down the complex and probably kill them both.

_-series 1-12 of mythbusters_

Ah, so that was what Frank heard from Gerard's laptop on the previous night! He just thought it was a porno. He wished it was, actually, because it most likely would've directed Gerard away from wanting a blowtorch and hunk of dry ice among the rest of the fuckery.

On the bottom of the page, he tacked his request for whole milk to the grocery list and slumped back in the office chair. The stack of papers was still as high as it was when he left, unfortunately.

His pen clicked rapidly as he read through the documents so he didn't hear Gerard enter the room until he was hovering over the younger man.

"Hey," Gerard said, cupping a mug of coffee in his hands. The origins of the coffee was beyond Frank, Gee hadn't been out of his room long enough that day to even brew it.

After eying the pile, Gerard snatched the papers from Frank's desk and glued his eyes to the text. "Y'know, tax collectors are totally screwing us over, I found this video on YouTube a few days ago about it. I can do this."

Frank passed the rest of the papers to Gee. He wasn't sure how much he trusted some YouTube video, but he trusted that Gerard wouldn't get them in trouble. It could even turn out to be useful, and it wasn't like Frank was going to pass up a chance to avoid mind-numbing busy-work.

"Yeah, how's that?" He inquired.

Gerard started going off about making phone calls to the collectors or some shit when he stopped mid-sentence and glanced at the fridge. "How the hell can we have enough of pumpkin-spice latte scented candles? They're glorious, dude."

The discussion was short-lived as Gerard returned to his rant. Frank reclined in his chair, just listening to the insane dude he was living with and smiling to himself. Maybe they would buy the nasty-ass almond milk that week.

On second thought, probably not. Frank really couldn't tolerate that shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged! Thanks for reading my schmoop.


End file.
